The use of remote computing resources has become increasingly prevalent in recent years. Through remote access to computing resources provided by other entities (e.g., online services), organizations are able to forego the costs associated with establishing their own computing facilities (for example, including servers and storage devices) and instead utilize computing functionality made available by providers of such computing resources. The computing resources may be used, for example, to host websites or email servers, stream multimedia, manage data pertaining to an organization, etc. Organizations may only pay for the resources they utilize and in some situations may have limited control to scale the amount of computing resources being used upward or downward, such as to reflect corresponding demand (e.g., from internal users of the organizations and/or external users that are using services or functionality provided by the organizations).
However, various problems exist with the use of such remote computing resources that are provided by another entity, including with scaling the amount of computing resources in a desired manner.